Your Song Christmas Dameron Snippet
by Raheem
Summary: Just a little Christmas snippet I wrote for Cameron and Damian: "Cameron and Damian invite friends over to their apartment for Christmas dinner"


_It's a little bit funny..this feeling inside…_

Damian sat on the couch infront of the electric fireplace he and Cameron chipped in to buy for the apartment. A blanket wrapped around his body, he stared into the flames. _"I wonder what's taking Cameron so long to get back with the groceries.." Damian thought to himself. _At the right moment his stomach growled. He gave a chuckle and tossed the blanket off of him. He and Cameron were having a little Christmas get together at their place in a few hours. Everything had been set up except the food and Damian was hungry. It had been a few years since he and Damian moved in and saw the others.

_I'm not one of those who can..easily hide…_

Cameron was rushing through the grocery store, slightly grabbing anything Christmas food-like. He brushed past an elderly couple who smiled and whispered to each other. He backtracked to apologize for almost knocking them over. "Where you going in such a rush young man?" The elderly woman asked with a laugh. Cameron himself gave a small laugh and said, "Having a christmas get together with my significant other and our friends." The elderly couple clasped their hands together with a little cheer. "Oh..she and your friends must be very special for you to run around at this time of night." Cameron looked down and gave a weak laugh. _"Yeah, he is." He thought._

_Don't have much money..but..boy if I did. I'd buy a big house where..we both could live.._

Damian rummaged through the fridge looking for something light to eat. The entire apartment had been decorated with Christmas decorations, a christmas tree included. He found a few string cheese sticks and grabbed them. _"I know Cameron said to not eat anything before he came back but I'm absolutely starving." He thought as he opened one of the string cheese's. _As he pulled a piece off the cheese stick his cell phone rang. He looked at his phone and saw that it was Cameron and gave a big smile. "Hey..what's up? Did you get everything?" "Yes I did. Put back whatever you're eating." "Huh?"

_And you can tell everybody..this is Your Song…_

"You heard me Damo. Put back whatever you're eating. I'm almost home." Cameron said as he neared the light a block from their place. "I'll see you in a bit then. Love you." Damian said to which Cameron replied, "I love you too." Damian jumped for joy at the thought of food being made. But mostly it was the thought of Cameron making the food that made him smile alot more. He ran into his bedroom and grabbed his elf hat. He heard a click of the front door's lock and ran out to greet Cam. They both carried a few bags to the kitchen and began to set up for the feast they were about to have.

_It may be quite simple but..now that it's done. I hope you don't mind.._

Cameron put a few things away in the fridge and turned around only to see Damian standing there in his Christmas elf hat and a huge smile. "Hey babe..missed you." Cameron said as he leaned down to give Damian a kiss. As their lips touched Damian wrapped his arms around Cameron's neck and held on tightly. "What's with the hat Damo?" Cameron said laughing. "I'm your helper for this 'Elf-mas' dinner." Damian spun around in a little circle and Cam snickered. "Elf-mas? Come on now." Damian folded his arms and said, "I thought it was creative." Cameron grabbed Damian's face and planted a kiss on the irish boy's forehead. "So cute. Now come on. Let's get this party started."

_I hope you don't mind. That I put down the words…_

As the food cooked and their guests sent them texts of slowly making their way over, Damian and Cameron relaxed in front of the fire place. The blanket that they were using was the blanket Damian had wrapped himself in hours ago while waiting for Cameron to get back. Damian was laying his head on Cameron's lap as they watched the flames dance. Once the food was done cooking and they were properly dressed, their guests began to show up. Lindsay and Aj showed up before everyone else did. "Hey guys! I've missed you guys much!" Lindsay said as she hugged them both. Aj gave a slick high five to Damian and patted Cameron on the back. "Nice digs guys. Totally feeling the vibe."

Next to show up was a toss up between Samuel and Marissa and Ellis and Matheus. It had appeared that they all were racing up the stairs to see who was the hungriest. "Guys..we..had a race. I believe..we won.." Matheus said as he and Ellis entered the apartment first followed by Sam and Marissa. Hannah and Alex showed up the same time as Bryce and Emily. The four began singing really loudly, _"Oh bring us some figgy pudding! Oh bring us some figgy pudding. We won't go till we get some! We won't go till we get some!" _McKynleigh was the last to show up and she brought a house warming gift of strawberry champagne. She came inside and gave hugs to them all.

Damian and Cameron stood in the door way of the living room as they watched all of their friends chit chat about what they were doing with themselves now that The Glee Project's been over. As they watched their friends, smiles plastered themselves on their faces. Damian took a step forward and Cameron stopped him. "What's wrong?" Damian asked curiously. Cameron pulled Damian closer and tilted his head upwards. A mistletoe was present above their heads.

Damian blushed and Cameron looked into Damian's blue eyes with all the love in the world. "Merry Christmas Damo." They leaned in and kissed passionately. It was only after they kissed did they realize that all of their friends were catcalling and cheering them on. Blushing profusely the boys smiled. "The Glee Project Christmas special..take one!" Bryce said as everyone cheered and raised their glass.

_How wonderful life is..now that you're in the world…_


End file.
